


accident

by lesbianbateleur (stepaknee)



Series: souyo week 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepaknee/pseuds/lesbianbateleur
Summary: souyo week day 2: confessionor partner





	accident

**Author's Note:**

> personally as a nervous human, i can't keep crushes a secret for very long. i always end up just blurting it out to them because i can't stand the anxiety that comes with keeping it a secret and not knowing and stuff.
> 
> it's kinda a problem tbh lol
> 
> so here is yosuke having that problem i guess

Yosuke couldn’t do this. The anticipation with no end, the fear and anxiety over something he couldn’t control. The endless questions and weak knees, feeling like he couldn’t breathe.

 

He hated having a crush on someone, even as much as he wanted it at the same time.

 

He already overthought! He didn’t need this! The constant guessing and second guessing,  _ did it mean anything _ ,  _ did he mean it that way _ ,  _ does he feel the same _ , all racing through his head until he got dizzy.

 

He couldn’t do it! He wanted it to stop but as much as he just wanted to get it over with, he couldn’t stand the thought of ruining things, of ruining the best relationship, romantic or not, in his entire life.

 

So he sat there worrying himself sick instead. Because he was an idiot.

 

Some days he didn’t even think about it. He was too busy enjoying his best friends company to worry about crushes or romance or what the future might hold. He just felt and let it happen. He liked those days, and in some ways he thinks those are the days he’s in love with Yu the most.

 

But other days, he felt like he was going to lose his lunch because, same as always,  _ he could barely read Yu _ . Sure, he was the best at reading him out of anyone he knew, but that didn’t mean his partner wasn’t confusing as hell or that Yosuke didn’t second guess himself out of low self esteem.

 

He had no idea how Yu felt. 

 

Well. He had some idea but he was convinced it was wishful thinking and he was desperate for it to be true and there was no way —

 

Alright, calm down Hanamura. Just chill. Nothing good came of being worked up.

 

He brought himself back to earth, only to find he’d been staring into the distance all of lunch. And Yu was giving him this  **look** that churned Yosuke’s insides, but like, in a good way. Could there be a good way to do that? Fuck. He wasn’t sure but Yu sure did pull it off.

 

The look was soft and kind, as if Yosuke getting lost in space was freakin’ cute or something. As if Yosuke losing his fucking mind was the most precious thing in the world to Yu and  _ Yosuke couldn’t do this _ .

 

“I like you!”

He hadn’t meant to say that. (Yell it. He had yelled it.) He also hadn’t meant to turn so red his face felt on freakin’ fire. 

  
But the beaming smile and light laugh of joy he got in response calmed the damn  **storm** in his brain and filled it with happiness so he guesses it’s fine.


End file.
